Generation I
Wildguys Generation One, '''shortened to '''Gen I was the first generation of the Wildguys Universe. Consisting mostly of a wide array of different comics and loosely connected drawings, Gen I laid the foundations of the future generations of Wildguys, introducing Nik, Jay, Techno and Grumpy. During the Gen I era, the creators were interested in video games, science fiction, space, history and and thus references many of these themes in the wild and varied stories, which are set in the Combined World, a combination of the stickfigure and egg-head universes. Generation I is known for its crude drawing style, illegibility and overuse of faint pencil. Due to negligence, many Gen I comics have been lost to time, such as Titanic and Dinosaur Portal. Stories Due to the undocumented nature of Gen I, determining a chronological order for most of the comics is impossible. The order below is set out using memory. (Unnamed) Wildguys Portrait This is the first piece of art created by J.Francis in an after school program called Wakacare containing the first iteration of Egghead Jay running in an alley way, escaping the cops and smoking a cigarette. This is what caught N.Shcheglov's attention and asked if he could join in, and so, Wildguys was born. YAY! YAY! is the first official comic created by J Francis and N Shcheglov. It shows the newly formed Combined World falling into anarchy as stickfigures and eggheads alike fight against each other and the system. It shows Stickfigure Nik trying to find Egghead Jay among the rioting and chaos. 'The First Unification' This is believed to be part of a commic as opposed to just a single portrait of Nik and Jarod shaking hands. This was a seal that combined the world of Jay and Nik together. Space People Space People Part One Space People is the second comic and the first in a long line of two-part comic series. It shows Stickfigure Nik and Egghead Jay, along with their lizards Grumpy and Techno shooting up into outer space in a rocket. When they reach outer space their ship is struck by a 'comet.' The collision causes their rocket to break in half. Nik and Jay cling onto the comet as they descend onto an unknown planet and land next to a sign leading to a place known simply as "The Cty of Abs." They are then chased by a large four-legged alien with three eyes holding a leash around a Tyrannosaurus Rex-like creature. Space People Part Two Space People 2 sets off with Nik, Jay, Grumpy and Techno on the surface of the planet of Abs, standing next to the ruins of their spaceship. They then walk to what looks like a large city consisting of tall thin towers with a 'bell-end' crowning them. On the tallest one is a ship sitting on a landing pad. The group run up the building, running past the four-legged aliens from the first part until they reach the ship. The ship speeds away from the planet with Grumpy holding onto the tail of the ship yelling "Help me Jarod!" Trick or Treat Trick or Treat Part One Trick or Treat 1 shows Nik and Jay dressed up for halloween, going around people's houses to get candy. Jay is dressed as a vampire while Nik is dressed in a ghost's robes. They walk up to and enter a strange and malevolent looking house. Suddenly strange paranormal forces steal their clothes straight off their bodies. Frightened, the boys explore the cobweb-filled house before Jay discovers a live mummy in the attic. The mummy suddenly grows in size, breaking through the roof of the house. Trick or Treat Part Two Beginning immediately from where Part One left off, the entire comic essentially depicts Nik and Jay growing to untold sizes until they outgrow the entire confines of the universe. As the mummy steps out of the universe, Nik is returned to his normal size, however Jay is shrunk down until he is the size of a mouse. Nik picks him up and flies away on a jetpack, presumably towards the setting of the next comic. The Lab The Lab is a sequel to Trick or Treat. Nik and a tiny Jay head over to a scary looking laboratory in order to unshrink Jay. They meet a strange huntchback fellow named Igor and a scientist with a glass jar on his head showing his brain. Meanwhile, Techno and Grumpy snuck into the lab's control room and accidentely activated the self destruct mode. The scientist's head explodes just as Jay is unshrunk. They escape the lab just in time as it collapses. Lost Comics Over time, many WG comics have been lost due to negligence. The list below is only a small glimpse of the stories that were lost to time. Titanic Titanic depicted Nik and Jay onboard the famous ship as it headed on its grand journey and then eventually sinking. The comic itself was unfortunetely lost so its exact contents are unknown. The Generation V story Vanguard is based partially on the Titanic comic. Dinosaur Portal One of the first unique story arcs to have emerged from the Gen I era, Dinosaur Portal saw Nik and Jay travelling back in time through the use of special time travelling pylons which allowed them to open a portal taking them back to the Jurassic era. It was heavily inspired by a TV show about a character named Nigel travelling back in time to bring dinosaurs back to the future for a dinosaur zoo. Although the comic itself is lost, a few pages of it have been found. Trivia * The name of the universe 'Wildguys' originates from the first WG comic drawn by one of the creators. On the cover, a man is screaming 'yay' with a massive speech bubble and writing to emphasise this. The original title of the comic book was 'Wild guys,' however due to the prominence of the speech on the cover, the name of the book was changed to 'Yay' and the title Wild guys adopted as the name of the series that followed. * 'Trick or Treat' was inspired by the Film 'Monster House' (2006). This is evident by the time-frame and the supernatural events associated with a demonically-possessed domicile. Category:Generation I